Point Of No Return
by Lil6ter
Summary: His golden eyes...those burning eyes staring at her from across the flames from their fire...they drew her in, consumed her, filled her with passion that only he could quench, and she followed him then to the point of no return. Song Fic.


_Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)_

Point Of No Return

By Lil6ter

His eyes were burning her alive. That golden fire in them, it was drawing her in like the proverbial moth to the flame. She was going to go up in flames from their beauty. From the passion that she saw from within them. Oh those eyes…those golden eyes…she was going to turn to ash soon because of them: a blissful ash. She could see so much burning within. Love, lust, desire, and perhaps there was even a tinge of fear. There was something in that gaze that beckoned her forward: that demanded she follow him.

He stood up from his place sitting on the log across from her, the molten embers from the fire swimming around him made him look that much more exotic and desirable. Like the forbidden fruit that you longed to taste. He was the God, and she was the mortal, and she wanted nothing more then to worship him in that moment.

He opened his mouth and said something to their companions before he left. She was not sure what was said. The world was silent to her. She was in a place where you did not need to speak to be understood. She rose, to her feet, mumbling something to her friends and ignored their curious glances. Let them think what they wanted to. She was going to follow him no matter where he took her.

_You have come here_

in pursuit of

your deepest urge,

in pursuit of

that wish,

which till now

has been silent,

silent . . .  


She followed ten paces behind him into the forest, watching as he silently led her deeper and deeper in away from their friends. That was fine. She had no reason to fear him. No reason to think that he would hurt her. He looked back every so often, just to see if she was still following him. Silly man. She would follow him until she could follow him no longer.

He brought her to a clearing in the woods with soft and lush verdant grass. He stopped when he had come to the center of the clearing and gazed into her eyes, and she was more then happy to simply gaze back. He truly was a handsome man, and her best friend. He was the only man that she had loved, or ever would love. He slowly reached out a clawed hand, and she walked forward, heeding his silent command and placed hers in his. He pulled her to him and slowly lowered his lips to hers, barely applying any pressure.

She wanted more. There was no going back.

_I have brought you,_

that our passions

may fuse and merge -

in your mind

you've already

succumbed to me

dropped all defenses

completely succumbed to me -

now you are here with me:

no second thoughts,

you've decided,

decided . . .  


She pulled him closer to her, wanting more needing more. He allowed this and in turn wrapped his other hand around her waist, bringing her flush against him. Her fingers intertwined themselves in his hair. He broke away from her after a moment, and rest his forehead upon hers. She could hear him deeply inhaling her sent, and felt his hands spasm upon her back and in her hand.

Fear.

She could feel it coming off of him in waves as he started to rethink his actions, just like she still felt the desire he held for her. He began pulling away, but she would not let him. She felt him still. He had brought her here, and now there was no going back. She would not let those heated gazes she felt on her every night go to waste. They would put an end to dancing around their passions.

She wanted more. There was no going back.

_Past the point_

of no return -

no backward glances:

our games of make believe

are at an end . . .

Past all thought

of "if" or "when" -

no use resisting:

abandon thought,

and let the dream

descend . . .  


She ran her hands up and down his chest, delighted at the light blush that stained his cheeks. She ran her hands back up to his shoulders, bringing herself up to the tips of her toes. She kissed him softly to ease him in, and then began to run her tongue along the bottom of his lip. They parted and she invaded him, forcing him to defend himself and prove his dominance. He fought her, and worshiped her all at the same time. She broke away from him, breathing in the humid air around her. He brought her back, displeased with her early departure. He nipped her bottom lip, going further when he heard her near silent moan. He tugged the plump flesh into his mouth, gently biting down and giving it a brief suckle before he let go of it and waged war on the rest of her.

She wanted more. There was no going back.

_  
What raging fire_

shall flood the soul?

What rich desire

unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction

lies before

us . . .?

He pressed his lips against her neck, hesitating only a moment to slowly lick her there. She moved her head to the side, giving him more room to do whatever he wished with her. Gods…that man was driving her up a wall and he did not even know it. He tenderly pressed a kiss there, pressing more along his journey to her ear where he gave the a lobe a light nibble. He kissed his way down across her jaw line to her chin, moving further down to suckle at the hollow of her throat. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat as the adrenalin started to pump furiously in her veins, heightening her sense of euphoria at finally being this way with him.

She wanted more. There was no going back.

_Past the point_

of no return,

the final threshold -

what warm,

unspoken secrets

will we learn?

Beyond the point

of no return . . .

He pulled away from her, and she regarded him with half open eyes. He still seemed tense, yet she could tell that he wanted this as much as she did. She slowly raised her hands so as to not frighten him, and rubbed his ears, hearing him purr in pleasure at the feelings coursing through him. She looked up and saw that he had closed his eyes, taking away from her those beautiful suns that she loved. Her other hand snuck down and unknotted the tie on his haori. She pulled up to get the ends out from in his hakama and let it slide down his shoulders to drop to the soft grass bellow, only to repeat the process again with his kosode, leaving his upper half bear to her eyes alone.

She wanted more. There was no going back.

_You have brought me_

to that moment

where words run dry,

to that moment

where speech

disappears

into silence,

silence . . .  


He felt the night air caress his now bare upper torso, and he had never felt more vulnerable. He refused to open his eyes and see what she held in hers. He stood there silent as she began to explore him. She ran her hands all over his upper body, just learning him. Exploring him with her hands and her eyes for the first time that she could without injuries marring his flesh. He felt her lips upon the junction of where his neck met his shoulder. He felt her suckle there before her lips traveled lower, and he continued to stand stock still, just feeling. Just enjoying the love he felt coming from her. Just enjoying the sensation of being wanted for the first time in his life.

They wanted more. There was no going back.

_I have come here,_

hardly knowing

the reason why . . .

In my mind,

I've already

imagined our

bodies entwining

defenseless and silent -

and now I am

here with you:

no second thoughts,

He heard the soft swish of cloth falling to the grass. Swish after swish. He still could not open his eyes though for fear that this was all a dream. That when he opened them, Kagome would not be here. That he would still be alone and would not know the love that she was willing to show him. He felt hands tug at his hakama, pulling the ties apart to let the fabric pool at his feet. Still, he did not want to open his eyes. He felt lips upon base of his neck, at the same junction as before. Kissing it. Lavishing it with her tongue. Nipping at it with her teeth. Then, she bit down breaking his skin and his eyes shot open. She suckled him then, only to hold her own wrist up to her ruby red lip and bite down once more, pressing her self inflicted wound to his.

There was no going back.

_I've decided,_

decided . . .  


They made love that night. Finally giving into the feelings that had been plaguing them for so long. She gave him her heart, and he gave her his soul. He marked her then. She became his, and he became hers, never to go back.

Not now.

There was no going back now.

_Past the point_

of no return

the final threshold -

the bridge

is crossed, so stand

and watch it burn . . .

As they lay there in the night looking up at the full moon above, Inuyasha turned to look at his new mate. He ran the fleshy pad of his thumb across her bottom lip She opened her eyes to look at him, and saw the unasked questions from within them.

_We've passed the point_

of no return . . .

Did she know what she had committed herself to? Did she understand that they would literally be together forever? Did she understand that there was no going back?

"There is no going back," she whispered softly, "and I would not have it any other way."

They had crossed the point of no return.

A/N:

I hope everyone liked it! I was so surprised when it placed, but happily so. The song is called Point of No Return from the Phantom of the Opera. R and R please! I will post a page of ARs later. …I have a lot of those to do…


End file.
